Kingdom Hearts: 1 Year, 358 and 2 Days (Digimon Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon who were members of the Organization 15 Animals. When they have alot of missions, they met Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon who have joined the Organization. So they become friends with Impmon. And even though, there are mystery about Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon.
1. Chapter 1

In Digital Twilight Town

A Blue Reptile, A hawk and an armadillo Digimon are wearing a Black Coat and they are sitting at the Station Tower

?: You're here now?

It was Impmon

?: Yeah. You're just late.

And he is sitting right next to them and they have their own Ice Cream

? 2: It's been 1 year.

Impmon: Why is that?

?: It's been that many days since Me, Hawkmon and Armadillomon first joined the Organization.

Hawkmon: Really, Veemon?

Veemon: Yes. Wow. Time flies.

Impmon: So, you got the number memorise.

Veemon Yep. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like that me and my friends have memories about our past before the Organization. Don't you know you guys? I think we're acting like a undead Digimon.

Armadillomon: Really, Veemon?

Impmon: Yeah, that first week you and your friends could barely form a sentence. But, come on! You guys still kinda like an Undead Digimon.

Veemon: Oh, Thank a lot!

All: (Laugh)

Impmon Hey, you guys. Don't you know why the sun sets is red. You see. Light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest.

Veemon: Like we ask! Know-it-all.

All: (Laugh)

After finishing their ice cream

Veemon: That's Strange, I wonder where they are?

Hawkmon: Don't know, it's been so long.

Armadillomon: So where are they?

Impmon look down and stare at the cloud

Veemon: (Narrating) The destiny that is about to unfold actually started when we meet each other again on the seventh day after me, Hawkmon and Dorumon join the Organization Digimon.

1 year ago

At the Round Room

An Unidentified Digimon and all the Digimon's are wear Black Coat and they all already sit their own chair

?: Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrades has been chosen to wear the coat.

Three Digimon has appeared and they cover their face from their Hoods

?: Number, 16, 17 and 18. Let us all welcome one of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardians chosen.

Flashback

Veemon and friends even Impmon has appeared at the Round Room from their First day to work with them

End of Flashback

They look at them

Hawkmon: (Narrating) For the seven days since our arrival- the name Hawkmon is my name with my friends, Veemon and Armadillomon. And the 13, 14, 15, were all that we have. Who the Digimon around us were what they wanted, or what they were trying to do, I have no clue...

Next day

At the Grey Room

?: Teach them well, Impmon

Impmon: Don't worry, Wizardmon. I'll be sure they makes the grade. Kids, let's go!

They are Look at 3 Digimon who's wearing a black coat

Impmon: Guys? What's the matter? Oh, you're looking at those, guys? What are they're names again?

Wizardmon: Number 16, Agumon, Number 17, Gaomon and Number 18, Falcomon.

Impmon: Oh! Now I remember.

Veemon: Gaomon? Agumon? Falcomon?

Impmon: Do you now you're names?

Veemon: Veemon.

Hawkmon: Hawkmon.

Armadillomon: Armadillomon.

Impmon: Great! And do you know my name?

Armadillomon: Impmon?

Impmon: And what is our Boss's name?

Hawkmon: Apocalymon.

Impmon: Great. And you better not forget his name. Now, let's go.

They went to the Portal and they ended up in Digital Twilight Town

Veemon and his Friends completed their missions. Impmon took them to a special place instead of returning straight to the castle.

They were at the Station Tower and Impmon give them a Sea Salt Ice cream

Impmon: The Icing on a Cake. You remember what this ice cream is called?

Veemon: We don't know that flavour.

Impmon: This one is sea salt ice cream. I already told you before. Remember it.

They eat their own ice cream

Hawkmon: Very salty.

Armadillomon: But sweet.

Impmon: (chuckled) Guys, you said the same exact thing the other day.

Veemon: We did? I don't remember...

Impmon: So what has it been, a week since you joined to join the Organization?

Veemon: I guess so...

Impmon: You guess so? Come on, you must remember that much. Well, here you are, finally out in the field working for the Organization, right?

Hawkmon: For the Organization?

Impmon: You might even say that today is where it all really begins for you and your friends.

Veemon: Where it all really begins?

Armadillomon: (Narrating) As a member of the Organization Digimon, We've have receiving missions everyday... But I'm still not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do with my friends.

Next day

Veemon learned of the Heartless during his mission. Leopardmon, who accompanied Veemon on his mission, explained how hearts appear when a heartless is defeated. He also explained that the Organization seeks to collect released hearts to transfer to the Human World for their Partner's to completed Kingdom Hearts, and that Veemon and his Friends, as the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's Digimon, is the only one capable to completing this mission.

Veemon: (Narrating) The Organization Digimon defeats the Heartless in order to collect Hearts... and tranfer the Hearts to the Human World to completed Kingdom Hearts. But I don't know what that is, or what it does. I don't know what a heart is...

Next day

Organization Digimon members seek to become whole by assimilating with Kingdom Hearts to the Human World. Caturamon explained how Nobodies lack hearts and therefore incomplete and desire ones of their own.

Hawkmon: (Narrating) Nobodies don't exist... They in the Organization were born without hearts. So if they don't have hearts does that mean they don't exist?

Next day

Crusadermon, who accompanied Armadillomon on his missions, seemed displeased with him for being a Digimon Mystic. She instructed Dorumon on how to fight with using his Power. By training without the Power of Mystic. Dorumon once again Realized it's efficacy, but the question of why he can use it deepens.

Veemon: (Narrating) The power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's releases hearts... So why do me and my friends are only one's who can fight such a thing? We're leaving all these things, but there's so much more that we don't get.

Next day

While carrying out a reconnaissance mission together, UlforceVeedramon informed Hawkmon that there are other worlds, and one must be aware of each world's own unique rules and features.

Hawkmon: (narrating) Back and forth, to and from the same places everyday. Sometimes we go to other places om real missions. That's why we create our own paths in the darkness, or so they say.

Next day

Dynasmon exhorted Veemon to rely only on his own strength during missions. Veemon has simply followed to Organization's orders up to that point, but he began to Realize that his ability to use his Sword was his own strength and something that onky he could do. Dynasmon informed Veemon that he and his Friends are vital to the Organization

Armadillomon: (narrating) There are nice Digimon and no-so-nice Digimon in the Organization Digimons, but everyone's working to together to complete... Kingdom Hearts and transfer them to the Human World. There's lot that me and my friends don't know, but I do know that me and friends will have to keep fighting the darkness... so we can be whole.

Next day

They saw Gabumon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Palmon and Armadillomon running

Veemon: Who are they?

Impmon: Those guys, they are Digimon just like us.

Hawkmon: So does Digimon act that way?

Impmon: What do you mean?

Armadillomon: Well, like running around chasing each other making all that noise...

Impmon: Well, yeah... if they have hearts, I suppose that's what they do.

Veemon: Hearts.

Impmon: Come on, let's go get some Ice Cream.

Hawkmon: Right now? How come?

Impmon: "How come"? We, you see... because... because we are friends.

Hawkmon: Friends?

Impmon: Friends eat Ice cream together, and talk and laugh about the craziest things. Like those Digimon that we saw. Come on, let's go.

At the Station Tower

Impmon: Hey, you guys. After your next missions, let's meet up for ice cream again. No fun just going back and forth between the castle and work, right?

Veemon: Sure, I think we will. We're teams, Hm...

Next day

Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon excuted their missions without thought

Weeks later

At the Station Tower

Impmon: (Sigh) I'm gonna miss this Ice Cream today.

Armadillomon: How come?

Impmon: Gonna be away for awhile... starting tomorrow.

Veemon: Really...

Impmon I can see you again, seen we're friends. I'm going to be in Digital Castle Oblivion.

Hawkmon: Digital Castle Oblivion?

Impmon: The Organization Digimon's got a second castle in the world between worlds from the Real World. It's called Digital Castle Oblivion. Got it memorised?

Veemon: I wish these guys should tell us.

Impmon: Well, I better get going and get ready. Nothing but fun, fun and more fun...

He left after he left Veemon and his Friends got a winner on their ice creams

Next day

Impmon is walking off and he saw Wizardmon

Wizardmon: Impmon. I have a message from Lord Apocalymon. Amoug the Members assigned to Castle Oblivion, there are traitor's. Find them and get rid of them.

Impmon: I got it, that really came from Lord Apocalymon himself.

He walked off

At the Grey Room

Armadillomon: Impmon! We need to talk for something.

Then he's not here

Wizardmon: If you're looking for Impmon, he's not here.

Veemon: I guess he went to Digtal Castle Oblivion.

Hawkmon: Then what should we with these?

They are still holding the popsicle that say Winner

Armadillomon: I don't know.

Veemon and his Friends received orders to carry out a mission with Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon, hooded and hiding any facial expression, spoke not a work throughout the mission.

Next day

?: This place is so much quite without that loudmouth.

Veemon: Loudmouth? What do you mean, Divermon?

Divermon: I'm talking about those co-workers sent to Digital Castle Oblivion.

Veemon: Oh.

?: Well, I suppose it's too bad you and those guys didn't get to spend a little more time with those guys.

Armadillomon: Guys?

?: Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon.

Hawkmon: Guys?

Wizardmon: Veemon, Hawkmon, Dorumon, get to work.

After their Missions

Veemon: We've got someplace to be again today, so you better get back.

Agumon: Vee... Veemon.

Veemon: Yeah...

Agumon: I hope you will have great times with them.

Veemon: Okay.

Flashback

He and his Friends are here at the Old Mansion and they Join the Organization from Apocalymon

End of Flashback

Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon is eating Ice Cream alone

Veemon: I wonder why we join the Organization?

Hawkmon: Don't know.

Next day

After their Missions in Digital Twilight Town

Agumon: Guys.

They take off their Hoods

Gaomon: We have to say, that you are getting a hand of this mission.

Hawkmon: Wow. Thank you.

Veemon: Now, let's go.

They are fighting the Darkside and then Veemon and his Friends can't defeat them, then the Agumon and his Friends will take their Place, so they finish it off with their Powers like Veemon and his Friends

Veemon Wow... Agumon, I didn't know you have the power of Warrior like me.

Hawkmon: Gaomon, I don't know why you have the power of Mystic like me.

Armadillomon: And for you, Falcomon. You have the power of Guardian like me.

Agumon: You're right... We didn't know.

Hawkmon: Looks like you guys earned the Icing on the Cake.

Gaomon: What does that mean?

Hawkmon: We'll show you.

They take them to the Station Tower

Gaomon: This is a great spot... How did you find this?

Dorumon: Impmon did, he shows us.

Hawkmon: Here you go.

He gave them three Ice Cream

Veemon: Sea-salt Ice Cream. Try it.

They try it

Falcomon: Salty.

Gaomon: But sweet.

Veemon: It's good, right? Impmon and us, we meet here for ice cream after work. This flavour is Impmon's favorite.

Agumon: Looks like it's yours now.

Veemon: Yep.

Hawkmon: Impmon brought us here to eat ice cream on our first day with the Organization.

Armadillomon: And then after our first Mission, he got ice cream again. Said it was Icing on a cake.

Agumon: Like you just did for us?

Veemon: That's right.

Gaomon: You guys must be really close.

Veemon: Well, he was our friends.

Gaomon: Friends... Do you think that we're you're friends now?

Veemon: Of course, you are. When Impmon gets back, we'll all have ice cream together.

Agumon: Okay.

Next day

They explained about what happen in Digital Castle Oblivion

Veemon: I can't believe this... Is it true about what happen, in Digital Castle Oblivion?

Wizardmon: That's none of talk.

Armadillomon: And Impmon?

Wizardmon Gone. He may have disappeared for good.

All: (Gasp)

They look down

After their Missions in Hyrule

Veemon: So, what happens when Heartless are destroyed?

?: The Hearts remained. And then those hearts gather together to form the great Kingdom Hearts to the Human World for our Partner.

Hawkmon: But did we met them?

?: Nope. Only we contact to them.

Dorumon: If we have our partners...

Veemon: Then, can you tell us what remain if a Nobody is destroyed?

?: What's there to leave behind? We're even suppose to be in the first place.

Hawkmon: Then, what about the Members at Digital Castle Oblivion. Where did they go?

?: There's nothing left for them.

Veemon: Do you mean, We'll never see them again?

?: Yeah.

They look sad about Impmon

?: Are you coming?

Hawkmon: Alright.

Then their head hurts

All: Ow! My head!

Then they saw Impmon, Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon and finally three boys

Next Day

At the Unknown World

Veemon and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on

Apocalymon: I've been to see them. And they have same power and data like you.

Veemon: Who are you?

Apocalymon: I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was.

Hawkmon: He meant you're name.

Apocalymon: My name is of no importance. What about you, Kids. Do you remember your Partner's Name?

Armadillomon: Our Partners Name are...

Apocalymon: You have been with us for six days now.

Apocalymon get off and take off his Hood

Apocalymon: The time has come..

He walk passed to them and said something

Flashback Ended

He and his friends are Sleeping

Apocalymon: Well, they ever wake up?

Wizardmon: I am told Veemon and his Friends will return- provided the Heroes is stripped of all their memories.

Apocalymon: Then I suppose much hinges on Digtal Castle Oblivion.

Wizardmon: Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon has gained power over their Powers even the Warrior, Guardian and Mystic's power, just as we intended. They can fill Veemon and his Friends Foot for the time beings.

Wizardmon left the room

Week later

Gaomon went to Hawkmon and his Friends room

Gaomon: Me and my friends went to the city, Hawkmon. I couldn't imagine how great it was. I hope that you can join us next time.

He put something on his bed

Gaomon: Well, I'llll see you tomorrow, Guys.

He left their Rooms ana it revealed that he and his friends put many Seashell on their beds

Dream

They saw a Red Dragon, Purple Dragon and a Robot going to sleep in three Chamber

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Voice: I heard you sleeping on the beach again.

Then Veemon and his Friends has Awaken and they went to the Round Room and find Nobody here

At the Digital Twilight Town

They were at the Tower

Agumon: Guys?

They saw Agumon and his friends again

Armadillomon: Guys... What happened to us?

Gaomon: You were sleeping for 5 Months. Wizardmon said there was no telling when you might wake up...

Falcomon: But we're so glad that you guys wake up.

Hawkmon: I think we're like an Undead Digimon, though.

They all laugh, then Gaomon give something to Hawkmon

Gaomon: I brought you this.

Hawkmon: It's a Seashell.

Falcomon: Yeah, We've been picking one up on every mission. Hold it up to your ear

He hold up to his ear

Dream

Three Digimon and there boys are watching the Sun at the Beach

Next day

The Whereabouts of the Members who were sent to Digital Castle Oblivion were still unknown. Veemon and his Friends received a solo mission.

After their Missions, they went to the Station Tower

Next week

Veemon and his Friends carried out their daily Missions on their own.

After their Missions

?: Hey, Guys!

All: (Gasp)

It was Impmon and he's alive

Impmon: It's been 5 Months. What's the matter? It's look like you saw something scary.

Veemon: Know.. We heard everyone at Digital Castle Oblivion was Eliminated...

Impmon: Not for me. I'm still alive.

Hawkmon: You had us, worried.

Impmon: Worried? We Nobodies don't have hearts to worry, of course.

Dorumon: I'll get some Ice Cream.

He ran off

Hours later

They are at the Tower of

Impmon: I have a check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it.

Hawkmon: You haven't report back?

Impmon: What? Nope.

Hawkmon: Why you came back?

Impmon: I guess I just needed a little more time to sort out this out, you know.

Hawkmon: Don't have a heart.

Impmon: Hmm?

All (Laugh)

Impmon: Hawkmon, you're ice cream is melting.

Hawkmon: Oh. My bad.

He eat his Ice Cream

Armadillomon: You know, we started inviting Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon up here while you left.

Impmon: Those guys?

Veemon: We made them a Promise the Seven of us could have ice cream when you got back. Agumon, he and his Friends are now our Friends.

Next day

At Impmon's room

Wizardmon: Why couldn't you report back?

Impmon: Huh, you didn't say a one little word of appreciation?

Wizardmon: The only thing I've heard is that Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke has gone missing.

Impmon: One Minute, gone to the exit. I don't know how they escaped.

Wizardmon: Did you find every room?

Impmon: Are you serious? You know as well as I do that searching through every room there is impossible.

Wizardmon: And the Chamber? Have you found it?

Impmon: Come on. I would have told you that much. I gotta handed to you. About Leopardmon being one of the Traitors. You knew exactly what was happening from the start.

Wizardmon: I merely rounded up and sent off the ones who were getting in the way.

Impmon: Man, was I one of those you wanted to erase?

Wizardmon: Great to see you made it back here.

He left his room

Impmon: I got rid of Caturamon, by the way. I moved along just the way you wanted... at least for now.

At the Tower of Twilight Town

Impmon: You know. You look very happy.

Veemon: You really think so? We thinking the same about you.

Impmon: Well, I guess so... You must have rubbed it on me.

Veemon: What are talking about?

Impmon: Whatever. It's thanks to you that we get to sit here again and laugh while having ice cream.

Veemon and his Friends look so worried about Agumon and his friends

Veemon: I wonder if they ever show up today...

Next day

Veemon and his Friends worried over Agumon and his friends in over 2 Weeks. They had yet to fulfill their promise of having ice cream together with Impmon.

Next day

Veemon and his Friends, even Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon went on a mission together like Impmon suggested. Veemon met Link's friend Navi during his mission. When Navi attempted to help Link to rebuild Hyrule. Veemon informed him that Link has said he wanted to rebuild the Hyrule with out relying on fairy's. Navi respected his friend's resolve and decided against using his powers. Veemon and his corners reflected on the idea of a friend's resolve

After the Mission

They were at the Tower of Digital Twilight Town

Agumon: So best friends are different from plain friends, right?

Impmon: They're about the same.

Veemon: Best friends? Hmm..

Impmon: But I'd say best friends are a notch above just plain friends.

Armadillomon: So how are they different?

Impmon: Well, I don't know why. I couldn't tell you because I don't have any best friends.

Veemon: Now we get it...

Next week

At the top of the stronghold, they send all the hearts to the Human World

Apocalymon: The time has arrived. And at long last, we see before us the great collection of hearts to the Human World. Hearts full of rage...hate...sadness... and bliss. Shining down upon us is the crystallization of all hearts- Kingdom Hearts. There, in the sky, hangs in the promise of a new world. My friends! Let us gain further power to conquer the Digimon and Human heart, and claimed it as our own. Let us remember why we are here and what we hope to achieve. Hearts shall be gathered, and be made our own. Hearts shall never again have power over us.

After that

They were at the Tower of Digital Twilight Town

Veemon: Yeesh. All this fighting stuff... I wonder what they are for?

Impmon: Aw, come on, you know what it's for. We have to complete the great Kingdom Hearts. You saw it already, right?

Hawkmon: I know. But what is Kingdom Hearts?

Agumon: I... think it's the gathering place of hearts... isn't it?

Impmon: It's where all the hearts wind up after they're released by you. When we gather enough, we might finally get hearts of our own.

Agumon: Hearts shall be made our own...

Veemon: Is Kingdom Hearts really that important to us?

Impmon: What are you, a Knucklehead?

Veemon: I just don't see why having a heart is that important, of course.

Impmonn: Oh, come on, you're wondering about that now?

Veemon: Well, I don't understand since we don't have a heart but only data.

Agumon: Veemon...

Impmon: We'll understand once we have our own hearts. that's why we fight, to find out what it's about.

Armadillomon: Alright. I hope you're right, this time.

Next day

Veemon, Agumon and their friends went to the usual spot. They had begun to get used to going one mission together.

After their Missions

Veemon: It looks like every Nobody in the Organization is good at different things.

Impmon: Yeah. Everybody's unique.

Falcomon: Even Nobodies without Hearts?

Impmon: Just because we don't all have hearts doesn't mean we're exactly the same. We each have memories of our pasts.

Gaomon: Our Past?

Armadillomon: You remember your past?

Impmon: Yeah, that's one of the things that makes each member of Organization Special. We remember who we were as Digimon

Veemon: But we don't.

Agumon: Even us.

Impmon: Well, maybe that right there is what makes you guys to most unique in the Organization.

Hawkmon: What were you like before you were a Nobody?

Impmon: Huh? Me? I don't know. I think I've always been pretty much the same.

Veemon: I wish we could remember stuff from before.

Impmon: You sure? It's just baggage, you know.

Veemon: But we- we don't remember OUR past.

Impmon: All you did was stare into space!

Armadillomon: Not, funny!

They all Laugh

Agumon: You know, I don't remember our past, either.

Falcomon: Even us.

Impmon: You guys sure do have a lot in common.

Veemon: I wonder what kind of Digimon that I was a Leader to...

At the Old Mansion

Two Person are looking at the Gate

Next day

Agumon and his friends, informed by Wizardmon that they and Veemon, his friends would no longer go on missions together, worried over still being unable to use their power. Veemon and his friends turned the lent the Staff, Sword and Shield to Agumon and his Friends.

After the Mission

Agumon: Thanks, you guys. You can have it back. Veemon.

He give him back his sword

Veemon: Do you remember anything?

Agumon: Don't know. But we'll try.

They are trying to unleashed their Powers and they got it even Agumon got a Sword, Gaomon got a Staff and Falcomon got a Shield

Veemon: Well done!

Falcomon: Guys! It worked!

Hawkmon: We can't wait to tell Impmon about this. Let's go!

They left the City

And they made it to the Tower of Digital Twilight Town and Impmon is waiting for them

Veemon: Hey!

It scared Impmon

Impmon: Ah! Where did you come from?

All: (Laugh)

Hawkmon: How was your mission?

Impmon: You know, I sure wish the Heartless would hold still once in a while. I feel right on my foot chasing them around.

Armadillomon: You said you were tough, then Veemon?

Impmon: Who cares about that, that's got nothing to do with it. So, how did you caper go?

They show their power and the Sword, Staff and Shield

Veemon: What do you think?

Gaomon: Guys, we have to say... thank you.

Impmon: I didn't do anything for you.

Falcomon: You made it possible for the Seven of us to go on a mission together.

Veemon: If it weren't for you, Agumon and his Friends might never have remembered how to use their Powers of Warrior, Guardian and Mystic.

Falcomon: So thank you, Impmon.

Impmon: How about a sea salt ice cream, then?

Gaomon: How come?

Impmon: Buy me one, and we'll call it even.

Gaomon: You got it. I'll be right back!

After they got their Ice Cream

Veemon: I hope we can always be just like this forever.

Agumon: Even me.

Impmon: What's that all about?

Veemon: We just... and these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets...

Impmon: Well, nothing lasts forever, you know? Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies like us. But it's okay if things change and we can't meet up here.

Armadillomon: How come?

Impmon: As long as keep each other in our thoughts, none of us will ever have to be apart. Got it memorised?

Hawkmon: Okay, that is so not you. But don't say it, but I'm gonna be stronger then Veemon, I'll be better, no matter what.

Veemon: Sure, hope you will.

Hawkmon: Once I get strong, I'm gonna let you clean the floor for a Whole Day around the Castle.

Veemon looks so Annoyed again

Veemon: What if I give you a headbutt for this?

Hawkmon: I'm just Joking. Yeesh.

Impmon: Now that's funny for you to say that.

They all laugh

Next day

As Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon regained their Power of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian. Veemon and his Friends returned to carrying out their daily mission as usual.

Weeks later

At Impmon's room

Wizardmon came to his room

Impmon: You didn't knocked already? What do you want?

Wizardmon: Tell me what Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon has been doing.

Impmon: Why would I know? I'm not spying on them.

Wizardmon: You and them are pretty close.

Impmon: So what. Now I've gotta rat on my friends to you? I think you need to leave my room.

Wizardmon: Today, you and them will be going on the same Mission.

Impmon: Well, thank you, Mr, for personally delivering that message to me.

Wizardmon: We also need you to go back to Digital Castle Oblivion soon.

Impmon: Says Lord Apocalymon?

Wizardmon: That castle hasn't given up all its secrets. One even he doesn't know of its whereabouts. Just like the Human World.

Impmon You're saying about the Chamber, was it? We turned that place inside out. If it it's there, we're not gonna find it just by looking. Even our Partners, too.

Wizardmon: Then let me give you another Reason. Agumon and his Friends comes from the Castle to which Taiga and his friends can be traced. The place where both Them and Agumon and the Other's were born... it's practically calling out for you.

Impmon: Hmph. What do I care about. As far as the castle goes, you're the one who really wants to go there. By finding the room that Apocalymon is searching for... You would find out everything about Apocalymon's true agenda. Is it?

Wizardmon: The Chamber of Repose as well as the Chamber of Waking... Apocalypse has an agenda that he hasn't told to anybody. And we are bound to find some clues in the Chamber of Waking. And once we obtain those clues, we'll have the upper hand for our own objective.

Impmon: I know the time would come when UlforceVeedramon and Crusadermon get in your way for this. That's why I took the Initiative and cleared the way to the top for you. I can handle all the dirty work. You go all the way to the top.

Wizardmon: You will go to Castle Oblivion on a Solo Mission. Expect the orders soon.

Impmon: Castle Oblivion... Taiga, Takumi, Keisuke... and Gaomon and his Friends.

Meanwhile

Veemon and his Friends even Devimon investigated a new world on a reconnaissance mission. Veemon asked about the purpose of the mission and Devimon replied that they were searching for possible candidates to join the Organization Digimon. Only Special Nobodies can join the Organization. Devimon then informed Veemon and his corners that they and Agumon and the other are particularly special Digimon.

At the Tower of Twilight Town

Agumon: Veemon and his Friends are late today.

Impmon: Hope Devimon isn't giving them too hard of a time.

Falcomon: Yeah, right?

Gaomon: You know what, you guys.

All: Hmm

Gaomon: When I sit here and talk with you guys... I get the strangest feeling... that a long time ago. I used to watch the sunset with somebody else. It's the same when I watch the Sun. Someplace by the sun... where I hear the sound of the wave... I get the feeling that I was talking with someone.

Impmom: So you mean that... you have memories of your past?

Gaomon: No... it's not exactly.

Falcomon: So what was it?

Gaomon: Don't know. What do you think? Are these memories?

Impmon: Hmm... I wouldn't know, too.

Falcomon: You have memories, don't you?

Impmon: Yeah, I think so. Though it's not like they've ever really done me any good.

Gaomon: Well, Veemon is like me. Neither one of us remembers much. I wonder he and I... had this much in common before we joined the Organization.

Next day

Veemon and his Friend's first day off. Accustomed to always having a missions to execute. They aimlessly wandered the castle, unsure what else to do. Even asking Impmon, Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon how they spent their time off proved unhelpful. So he and his Friends eventually went to their usual spot.

At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town

They are eating Ice Cream

Impmon: I'd knew you be here.

Veemon: Impmon?

Impmon: (Yawn) Man, I have a long nap. Are those Rookie Digimon here on summer vacation already?... Nope, can't be. It's much too early.

Hawkmon: Summer Vacation?

Impmon: It's a dream come true, that's what- where they get a whole month off.

Armadillomon: Month off!?

Veemon: I wouldn't know what to do with that much?

Hawkmon: We don't know how to fill a day.

Impmon: You'll be surprised. They give you plenty of homework, and of course, you have to play with your friends everyday. Trust me, it's over before you can blink.

Veemon: Well... We could deal with seven days, maybe.

Impmon: Most Digimon spend the time just goofing off with their friends like yours. They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it.

Armadillomon: That's sounds fun.

Impmon: Hanging around with friends is fun. I'd forgotten all that since becoming a Nobody, I guess. So , howdid you spend your day,

The Agumon and his friends has arrived

Agumon: Hey, you guys. How did I know you'd be here?

Veemom: Where have you been?

Gaomon: We didn't go anywhere.

Falcomon: What about you, guys? Did you guys go somewhere without us?

Hawkmon: Impmon said that he take a long nap.

Gaomon: What? You wasted your day off?

Impmon: Except for you, guys, I work hard, so I'm tires, okay?

Gaomon: Except for us and even team, maybe you're just out of shape.

All: (Laugh)

Impmon: Tomorrow is back to work.

Veemon: Yes.

Gaomon: Hope, we have some Summer Vacation on our own.

Impmon: Oh right... I might not able to see you guys again for a while.

Veemon: What do you mean?

Impmon: They're sending me out on recon for a few days.

Falcomon: To where?

Impmon: Can't tell you.

Gaomon: Why is that?

Impmon: Is a Secret Mission.

Agumon: But I thought that we were friends?

Impmon: Look, I'm not about to tell you ALL my dark secret. Alright?

Veemon: Dark Secret?

Impmon: I'm just... Kidding you. I just gotta keep it a secret, or else Wizardmon will get on my case. You know how he can get?

Armadillomon: We know.

Impmon: Try not to bungle everything while I'm gone, Alright?

Gaomon: But, why would we want to do that?

Impmon: Well, considering your track record, I just can't count on you guys.

Agumon: Hey!

Impmon: (Laugh)

Falcomon: We can handle this, okay?

Agumon: He's right, just you wait!

All: (Laugh)

Impmon went back to the Castle

Wizardmon: Where were you?

Impmon: You should know, it's my Day off, I can take all the time I want. Since when do I have to check in with you?

Wizardmon: You're letting yourself get too attached to them.

Impmon: Okay, whatever you say.

Wizardmon: You know, you change.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Important things can be weakness. Veemon and his Friends talked to Agumon and Gaomon about what said Shurimon uring his mission, but they were unable to understand the meaning of Shurimon's words. Veemon and his Friends continued their Daily Missions. Meanwhile, Gaomon was on a top secret mission.

Month's later

Veemon and his Friends are eating Ice Cream

Impmon: Hey, you guys.

Veemon: Impmon. You're back.

Impmon: That's right. Just got back from that mission. So, are you holding up?

Veemon: Yeah.

Impmon: Where's Agumon and the others?

Veemon: They are not here yet.

Hawkmon: They are usually here by now.

Veemon: This isn't like them.

Meanwhile

Gaomon is on the Bed

Gaomon: How could he?

Flashback

He is fighting a Black Coat person and then Gaomon has been Defeated

Gaomon: I'm not weak.

Next day

Black Coated persion is on top of the City

Flashback

The Staff has landed on the Ground, and then Gaomon is talking to him and he toss the sword to him and left

Flashback ended

He removed his Hood and it was Dracmon

Meanwhile

Veemon and Hawkmon went back to their Room and they saw Agumon and Gaomon talking to Wizardmon

Agumon: Come on. Just give him another chance, please.

Wizardmon: We can't have any more chances on you, Gaomon. You were a mistake we never should have made.

He left

Veemon: Guys?

They left the Room without any Question for them

At the Station Tower

Impmon has arrived

Impmon: Where is Agumon and the others?

Veemon: Haven't seen them all day.

Impmon: Oh Well.

They are eating ice cream

Hawkmon: Impmon.

Impmon: Yeah?

Hawkmon: Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?

Impmon: Anything I couldn't bear to lose? What's all does that mean?

Veemon: Well, we met A Digimon today who had something like that. This thing and that Device was so important to him and his friends, they couldn't bear to use it... and Shirumon said that was their weakness. Why don't we have anything like that?

Impmon: It's because you don't have a heart.

Hawkmon: I think so.

Veemon: But Divermon doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his harpoon and his sitar away.

Impmon: Well... I think you got a point there? So you don't need a heart to have something that you can't bear to lose then. If that's true, then I guess the closest thing that we Nobodies have would be memories of our past. It's the memories that create the thing that we don't want to lose.

Veemon: Memories of the past? I still don't know anything.

Impmon: Even though you all might not remember the last, I'm sure they have things you all don't wanna lose.

Hawkmon: Like what?

Impmon: You have memories since you joined us, was it?

Veemon I don't know. I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you and the others.

Impmon: So, then you really do have something that you can't bear to lose, right? Every one of us- including us Nobodies- we all have something that we want to hang on to.

Hawkmon: That's scary.

Impmon: You can't be scared without a heart!

Veemon: If our friends. If you and the other's were to disappear... It's... scary to think of what it would be like without you guys.

Impmon: "Scared" is not an emotion that can exist inside us.

Veemon: Well, I think I'm scared right now, for sure.

Impmon: Maybe it's just that you remember what it's like to be scared, okay? Somewhere deep inside your memories.

Next day

Coincidentally, Hawkmon, Gaomon and their friends were given the same post. Gaomon failed in his mission to dispose of an imposter, and became discouraged afterbeing reprimanded by Wizardmon. Gaomon put up a strong front for Hawkmon who was a a loss for words. Hawkmon then suggested going on mission to cheer him up

After the Mission

They are eating Ice Cream except Gaomon

Veemon: Hmm, I wonder where Impmon is?

Hawkmon: I guess he's not here. Look like we finish that mission to fast.

Flashback

Gaomon has been Defeated by Dracmon, Dracmon look at him and look shock

Dracmon: You're Data. And you're Powers. Tell me, who are you? And why do you have that Power of Mystic?

Gaomon: I should asked you a question first... why you dress up like us?

Dracmon To make sure my friend... sleeps in peace.

He look at the Staff

Dracmon I don't know who you're supposed to be. But... you can't fight fire without wood. This staff is so... Pathetic... And weak.

Gaomon: My staff is not weak to me! What makes you to say something like that!?

He's gonna fight him, but Dracmon punch him in the back

Dracmon: Find a new Group. And you better trust me, these guys you were with. Are bad people.

He's going to leave

Gaomon Why not!? You're the one who's weak!

Dracmon: Oh, well. You could say I am... the biggest nobody of them all.

He left and Gaomon Scream in rage

Flashback end

Agumon: Gaomon?

Hawkmon: Gaomon!

Gaomon: Huh.

Hawkmon: What happen to you?

Gaomon: Sorry. My mind's on other things. Guys, do you ever think... about why we're doing all of this?

Veemon: What do mean, why? We transfer all the Heart we collected to the Human World for our Partners. So we can get hearts on our own.

Gaomon: But why do we need hearts for?

Dorumon: We don't know. But we know that we have to give to our partners.

Gaomon: What our Partners?

Veemon: They were from the Human World. Apocalymon's Partner told him that we have to collect Hearts for them. And even though, he is the one who created that world for us.

Gaomon: What? Then... He's the one who created it?

Veemon: Yep. But the rest of the Digital World, we don't know who created it.

Gaomon: Then who was our partners.

Veemon: Well, me, Dorumon and Hawkmon have a human partner who has a strange sword that looks like a Key.

Gaomon: And ours?

Hawkmon: You have human Partner who has a strange weapon like our partner.

Gaomon: But why are we transfer the hearts to them?

Hawkmon: But I think once we transfer all the hearts to them, we probably won't have to think about why we're doing all of this. Or if they need hearts.

Gaomon: I'm not quite sure. I just wish... I knew what I was doing here. I started having the strangest dreams.

Falcomon: Like Nightmare?

Gaomon: I don't never remember what they're about. I just... wake up scared.

He's going to leave

Veemon: Devimon said you, your friends and us were pretty special. "Exception," he said.

Gaomon: Special? Wasn't that... just another way of saying that I'm a mistake.

Veemon: You're not a mistake.

Gaomon: Hawkmon. You and I may both be exceptional, even your friends and mine, but... I don't think we're quite the same.

He gave the Ice Cream to Hawkmon and left, then Impmon appeared

Impmon: Hey, you guys.

Veemon: Impmon.

Impmon: Gaomon is not here again?

Falcomon: Actually, he left before you arrived.

In a Memories

Three Digimon is on the Field with 4 Paths

Next day

Hawkmon reflected on how Gaomon acting differently. Impmon asked Hawkmon what's wrong. According to Impmon, Other Digimon are complicated and there are buttons to avoid pressing. Hawkmon worried he pressed the wrong buttons with Gaomon, but Impmon assured him that Gaomon was fine.

Next day

Hawkmon and Divermon saw Professor Oak and Ash Ketchum putting Pikachu through rigourous training. Professor Oak stated that the higher his expectations, the tougher the training. Hawkmon wondered if the Organization Digimons had been giving him tough mission because they has high expectations of him, Hawkmon, however, did not understand the meaning of "expectations" very well to begin with. Ever since parting awkwardly with Gaomon, Dorumon ate his ice cream alone without his Friends.

Weeks later

Before returning to the Castle, Armadillomon saw Fox, wounded from protection his home and what he cares for, with his friends there to care for him. Love had grown between the Five. Shirumon declared the power of love to be worthless. Armadillomon asked what that Power was, but Shirumon said that explaining the concept to a Nobody so no heart would be pointless, and departed. Left alone, Armadillomon contemplated what love might be. At their usual spot, Armadillomon asked Impmon what love is, but got no answers. Perhaps completing Kingdom Hearts and gaining a hard would offer some answers. Armadillomon watched the sunset with these thoughts on his mind.

Next day

Before leaving for a mission with Jokermon, Veemon and his Friends heard that Gaomon failed another mission and feel into a deep slumber with his friends too. Veemon disregarded Wizardmon's order to not worry about a failure like Gaomon and his friends and went to their room.

At their Room

Hawkmon: Gaomon...

They put a seashell on Gaomon's bed

Meanwhile

Impmon: Hey, that was uncalled for!

Wizardmon: Haven't I told you. Keep out of this.

Impmon: And I'm telling you that have to know what's the deal with Agumon and his Friends. If there's something going on, just be straight with me for once, will ya?

Wizardmon: Do you mean that you were always honest with me?

Impmon: Well, you've got me there, I think.

Wizardmon: (Sigh) Agumon and his Friends has no right to be among our numbers.

Impmon: (Gasp) What does that mean?

Wizardmon: It's plain to see. I have nothing more to say.

He left

Back in Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon Room

Gaomon has Two Seashell

Next day

Impmon informed Veemon and his Friends of what he had heard from Wizardmon about Agumon and his Friends. He said that Wizardmon would reconsider flaming Gaomon, Agumon and Falcomon to be a failure depending know how they performed for now on. But this was a lie by Impmon to cheer up Veemon and his Friends.

Next day

Blood Falcon got in Veemon's way with his mischief. He claimed that causing trouble add ruined the Race is fun, but those feelings were lost on Veemon. Veemon and his friends continued to carry out their missions while covering for Agumon and his friends

5 month later

In the Dream

Three Glow light has comes out of three Digimon chest and it went to The Boys, and then three Digimon is fading, three boys want to grab them, but they're gone

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Taigiru: Gumdramon!

Yuu: Damemon!

After the Dream, the Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon has Awaken and it scared, Veemon and his Friends

Veemon: Whoa! Um... Morning, you guys.

Agumon: Morning.

Armadillomon: You guys woke up so suddenly you just startled us.

Falcomon: Oh... we're sorry.

And he look at the Seashell on his Bed

Falcomon: Armadillomon? Is a seashells that you brought me?

He put it on his ear

Armadillomon: Have you hear it?

Falcomon: Of course, the sound of the wave. How long we were asleep?

Veemon: 5 Months, of course.

Agumon: Five Month! That long?

Veemon: Yep. You and your friends sleeping so much that me and my friends and Impmon. We're getting worried about you.

Gaomon: We're sorry about that.

Falcomon: Kinda strange that we can feel anything at all. Without having strange memories to feel with.

Veemon: Hmm...

He look confused

Agumon: Hey, Veemon. Don't you have work today?

Veemon: What? Oh, right. I'm about to head off.

Agumon: Can I come with you?

Armadillomon: Can you and your friends get some rest?

Gaomon: We're be fine. Come on, take Agumon with you.

Veemon: Alright, you ask for it.

They were going to their Usual spot then Falcomon collapse

Hawkmon: (Gasp) Falcomon!

In his Dream

Three Digimon is going to save Three Boys, they're disappeared, Three Digimon are fading away, and then a Boy is giving something to him

?: This is Lucky Charm. Make sure you bring it back to me.

Back to Reality

They are worried about Falcomon, and then the Heartless Appeared

Impmon: Leave Falcomon to me!

Veemon: Okay!

After that, they went back to the Castle

Wizardmon: Hmm, that didn't take long. Did he break again?

Hawkmon: He's not broken!

Impmon: Don't you dare say that to him.

He left

Wizardmon: You have change... what happened to Digital Castle Oblivion. Does this past mean nothing to you?

At the Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon's Room

Veemon; Are you worried about him?

Impmon: Of course I am.

Dorumon: It just doesn't seem like you before.

Impmon: What do you mean?

Veemon: He mean, you don't like things to be complicated.

Impmon: You know, you guys. Each day the Seven of us meet up there for ice cream. Now, why do you think that is, of course?

Veemon: Huh?

Impmon: I mean, if you think about it. I don't need to go out of my way to meet you guys, was it?

Armadillomon: I don't think so.

Impmon: You want me to tell you why? It's because you guys are my best friends.

Gaomon: We are?

Impmon: Get it in your head, okay? We are best friends.

Agumon: Oh, right. I guess we are.

Then Falcomon giggle and he wake up

Falcomon: Thanks, Impmon. You're very nice.

Impmon: Oh... well... no hard feelings.

Armadillomon: Are you okay?

Falcomon: I'm fine. I just got a kinda dizzy, that's all. Sorry to worry you guys.

Impmon: Don't get us worried, okay?

Falcomon: Alright.

Veemon: Just take some rest, Alright?

Falcomon: I wil, thank you, my friends.

Meanwhile

Three boy is writing down, Typing and doing some Tarot Card for something and it's about Impmon, Agumon, Dorumon, Gaomon, Veemon, Falcomon and Hawkmon

Next day

Impmon is at the Library looking for something and he found is was "The Truth about Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke by UlforceVeedramon".

During a mission, Impmon, Veemon and his Friends visited the world where Armadillomon had once flown. Armadillomon again met Tails and had the Choas Emerald on him that they might fly. He began to Float, but Impmon remained firmly on the ground. Armadillomon told Impmon to trust him, that he too can fly if he believed it. Trusting in Impmon's word, Impmon began to Float in the air. The team flew off to complete their mission. Veemon and his Friends spent their days completing missions.

Next month

DiZmon: You seem so struggling.

Takumi: A nobody is interfering I think.

DiZmon: A nobody.

Keisuke: We keep trying to place their memory back together. But what some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for us to finish. If that happens- and they found their way into someone else- they'd never get them back.

DiZmon: Oh, I think they can do without those memories or two.

Taiga: But what- what if they needs those memories in order to wake up? What if their the key?

DIZmon: Taiga, Takumi, Keisuke. You three are a Hacker's who has the ability over Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories and those connected to them. Are you seeing something I don't have?

Nikorai: If they're memories become they're memories... They will never survived it.

DiZmon: They?

At the Agumon and his friends Room

Gaomon is writing down his Diary

At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town

Agumon: Hey, Impmon.

Impmon: Yeah?

Gaomon: You been to Digital Castle Oblivion, was it?

Impmon: Well, Yeah, of course I am.

Falcomon: What does it look like?

Impmon: What's it look like? Just an Organization Digimon research facility.

Veemon: For research? Looks like everyone gets sent there all the time. Especially you.

Falcomon: Although... they never send me, my friends or Hawkmon and his Friends.

Impmon: Well... I guess they don't want you to be there.

Agumon: I'm heading back.

He's going to leave, but then he's head hurt, he's gonna fall off the Tower, but Veemon saved him

Veemon: I think you're not quite well, today.

Agumon: No I'm not. I'm fine, seriously.

Impmon is thinking off something and he got an idea

Impmon: Of course!

Veemon: Huh? Of what?

Impmon: On our next day off, let's all go to the Beach, right?

Agumon: The Beach? Where did that idea come from?

Impmon: We should go someplace different for a change.

Armadillomon: You're talking about taking a vacation with your friends.

Impmon: Yep.

Falcomon: Okay, I'll join you... if I would.

Gaomon: What are you saying, Falcomon?

Impmon: It will be fun, trust me.

Falcomon: Well, alright. Let's go.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Agumon and his Friends, depressed, left without eating their ice cream. Veemon asked Impmon if they're Alright but received a dismissive response. Veemon wondered if Agumon and his Friends might feel better if the Seven of them went to the beach together, like they had promised the other day.

Hours later

At the Round Room

Wizardmon: I send Impmon to Digital Castle Oblivion last night to help expedite the matter we speak of. I also instructed him to clear out facilities there. He'll be back soon.

Apocalymon: Then what about Taiga and the others?

Wizardmon: They disappeared.

Devimon: Ha ha! Where, oh where did they go?

Wizardmon: Well, Devimon.. it doesn't sounds as though you know.

Apocalymon: Keep going.

Wizardmon: Someone accessed our main computer without authorization.

Devimon And you really think that you don't know who it was? Whatever. Those Digimon is turning into a problem.

Wizardmon: Ridiculous. I see no problem whatsoever.

Devimon Ha ha! Not really, apparently you don't!

Wizardmon: Something make you so happy?

Devimon: Well, the things you hear from a Digimon with no heart.

Apocalymon: No matter what unfolds our remain unchanged. Impmon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Gaomon, Agumon and Falcomon will play the respective roles that Kingdom Hearts has given them.

Wizardmon: But, Apocalymon, Agumon and his-

Apocalymon: Let them be. How can you not see how perfect this is? In truth, this is more than perfect. Agumon and his Friends is matching right into the arms of destiny, but to destiny's own time. We are not gonna stake any more steps. All we must do is watch with caution and patience.

Back to Agumon and his Friends

They made it to Castle Oblivion and then their heads got hurt

All: My head!

Flashback

They all left Castle Oblivion with Wizardmon

Wizardmon: This is the last place that you see this room. Agumon, Gaomon, Falcomon.

Flashback ended

They saw Impmon coming

Agumon: Impmon... what are you doing here...?

Impmon: I'm just here from my order, of course. There's nothing you can see here.

Falcomon: That's not true! This is the place we came from, I just know it.

Impmon: What about your mission?

They look away

Impmon: Don't be so stubborn.

Gaomon: Or else they'll turn our data into a Dusk.

Impmon: They'll do bad thing then turning your data into a Dusk. They will destroy you.

They get up

Falcomon: It's all because we are useless.

Impmon: That's not what it means.

They going to the door, but Impmon stop them

Impmon: Guys, go home.

Hawkmon: We remembering things. We have memories of back when we were Digimon.

Impmon: Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come of it.

Falcomon: We have dreams every night. And you're in those dream, Impmon!

Impmon: Then they're aren't memories. How could I be a part of your past? They're just dream that's all.

Veemon: You can't keep a secret to us. We've met before, Impmom, right here in this Castle!

Impmon: No, you didn't. You have to go home. You can't keep Veemon and his Friends waiting.

Falcomon: Please, Impmon... you've have to help us. We need to know who we are.

They went to the door

Impmon: Wait! Don't go there, you guys!

At Digital Twilight Town

Impmon: You're here now?

It was Impmon

Veemon: Yeah. You're just late.

And he is sitting right next to them and they have their own Ice Cream

Armadillomon: It's been 1 year.

Impmon: Why is that?

Veemon: It's been that many days since Me, Hawkmon and Dorumon first joined the Organization.

Hawkmon: Really, Veemon?

Veemon: Yes. Wow. Time flies.

Impmon: So, you got the number memorise.

Veemon: Yep. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like that me and my friends have memories about our past before the Organization. Don't you know you guys? I think we're acting like a undead Digimon.

Armadillomon: Really, Veemon?

Impmon: Yeah, that first week you and your friends could barely form a sentence. But, come on! You guys still kinda like an Undead Digimon.

Veemon: Oh, Thank a lot!

All: (Laugh)

Impmon: Hey, you guys. Don't you know why the sun sets is red. You see. Light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest.

Veemon: Like we ask! Know-it-all.

All: (Laugh)

Veemon: That's Strange, I wonder where they are?

Hawkmon: Don't know, it's been so long.

Armadillomon: So where are they?

Meanwhile

Agumon and his friends are looking at the Crystal ball and they look so Shock

Gaomon: What? Does that mean, we are not who we were?

Next day

In the Round room, Apocalymon informed the assembled Organization Digimon members of Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon disappearance. He continued by prohibiting anyone from pursuing them.

Unhappy with Apocalymon's decision, Veemon and his Friends argued that they should search Agumon and he's Friends, but was told that all will become clear when the time come. Apocalymon concluded the meeting with those words.

Next day

The days passed without Agumon and his Friends. Impmon no longer came to the usual spot, and Veemon and his Friends sat alone, eating their ice cream.

Weeks later

In the Dream

A Purple Dragon is sleeping and a Boy just waking up him

Back to reality

They are in the Island Zone

They look at the Sky and saw a Seashell on the Beach, Veemon grab it

Veemon: Agumon?

They saw a hooded person they went off to see who it was

Veemon: Agumon!

A Person has take off his hood and it was Caturamon

Caturamon: Surely, you know this would happen.

Psychemon: Why would we know?

They saw Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon

Caturamon: In your memory, you've been to a number of Worlds in your memory before this one. And in those world's, you meet only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone- each and every one of them.

They have their heads hurt and they turn into Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon

Psychemon: That's insane! We remember everyone from the Digital World and the Human World! They were our... Our.. our closest friends.

They turned into Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon

Caturamon: And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own action that you've forgot. You destroyed the Digital World and the Human World!

They turned into Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Back into Reality

Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon is look after Agumon and his Friends

Agumon: Who are we? Why are we... here for?

Flashback started

Taiga: So we meet again.

Psychemon: You make us a promise.

Takumi: We remember, it was to looking after Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. We're sorry... I'm not sure we've kept that promise very good.

Dracmon: Can you tell us what happen?

Keisuke: Some of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memories are missing.

Opossummon: How could that be?

Taiga: Their memories are escaping through the Memories of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's into a third person and now they're starting to become a part of them.

Psychemon: Weren't there anyway to bring back just Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories?

Taiga: If they're still separate... then I think we can take out fragments of it. But if their memories and, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memory fragments are completely weaved together... We would need to untangle them from each other and that would taken more time. Which means it would take even longer before Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon can wake up again. And DiZmon wouldn't tolerate that.

Dracmon: So what can you do?

Takumi: If we just jump in and rearrange their Memories... then the three might wake up only to find out that nobody remembers them anymore. That's a risk we don't wanna take. It's too late either way. Their awakening has already been delayed. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Nobody and the one that's absorbing their memories... None of us imagined that they would fight so hard to become their own Digimon. Unfortunately, the only real solution... is for them to go away. Did you know theur face was blank at first? But now... there is a face that is clearly visible. I think that's proof that they have entered Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Nobody's memories, and Their memories. They'll all a jumbled mess now. And to put them back into one. I think that there is not other way.

Psychemon: I see.

Flashback end

They saw Veemon and his Friends went to the Portal

Flashback again has started

They are watching the sunset

Gaomon: Is it that we're not supposed to exist?

Impmon: Well, what do you want to do, boys?

Falcomon: I want... I want to be with you guys.

Veemon: Then you have to come back with us.

Gaomon: We don't... not the way we are. But... what would it take forus to be like you?

At Digital Twilight Town

Impmon is watching the sunset and then Veemon and his Friends has arrived

Veemon: Hey... it's been a while.

Impmon: You think so?

Hawkmon: So... we went to the beach today. And there was boy who has the same voice like Agumon and his friends. They so familiar to us. But we couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. We probably imagined it.

Armadillomon: To be honest, we're not even sure today's missions really happened.

Veemon: Feels like we just wake up from a dream or something. Do you remember our promise?

Hawkmon: When we said that the Seven of us would go to the beach on our next break?

Veemon Maybe that why. Maybe we saw Agumon there because I wanted him to be here.

Impmon: (Sigh) Wanna go look for them?

Hawkmon: Why?

Impmon: Beginning tomorrow, let's use our spare time to find Agumon and his Friends.

Hawkmon: Sounds great, let's do this.

Next day

While visiting a world of a mission, Veemon met the Alien named U-mos. Before leaving, U-mos responded to Veemon's question by that he must follow his heart and sincere what to believe in. Would having a heart resolve everything, including Agumon and his Friends predicament? Veemon was left pondering over what he could believe in when he has a heart believe in himself. Veemon and his Friends even Impmon continued their search for Agumon and his Friends.

Next week

Veemon: (Sigh) We give up. It's no use.

Hawkmon: We looked everywhere.

Impmon: You sure you're not forgetting some places?

Armadillomon: We've been everywhere we know how to get to.

Impmon: Alright.

Hawkmon: The only place we haven't been to is Digital Castle Oblivion.

Impmon: (Gasp)

Veemon: It was just the other day that Agumon and his Friends was asking you what the place was like. And the day before they disappeared you said they were put on an important mission. Remember?

Impmon: Yes. But there's nothing there anymore.

Hawkmon: Well, Falcomon and his Friends might be there.

Impmon: (Sigh) Apparently... Agumon and his Friends comes from Digital Castle Oblivion.

Hawkmon: What do you mean?

Ken: That's probably why they were asking about that place.

Veemon: We have no idea.

Impmon: Me too. I only found out a little time ago.

Armadillomon: Digital Castle Oblivion... Gaomon and his Friends.

Next day

They made it to Digital Castle Oblivion

Veemon: So this is Digital Castle Oblivion

Falcomon: Just like the version from the Real World.

Then their heads hurt

Impmon: Guys!

Veemon: My... My head...

Impmon: Careful, you guys! Let's go back for now and-

Hawkmon: We're fine! We have to find ...them...

Then they Collapse

Armadillomon: What's... what's happening.

Impmon: Guys!

Veemon: So much... rushing into... my head.

Impmon: Let's leave this place for now!

He open the Portal

Hawkmon: No, wait...

They went into the Portal

Psychemon: (Voice) You're giving up now? I though you Strongest Digimon.

Then Veemon has Awaken

Veemon: Psychemon!

Impmon: Are you okay?

Hawkmon: How are you feeling?

Veemon: What happen?

Impmon: You and your friends got collapse after we enter the castle doors. Don't you remember.

Veemon: I remember that we go inside.

He get up

Impmon: Just take it easy for now.

Veemon: We're fine. Let's go back to Digital Castle Oblivion.

Impmon: Don't push yourself... Who's there?

They saw four person in a Black Coat

Veemon: Agumon?

Hawkmon: Gaomon?

Armadillomon: Falcomon?

They went to the Portal

Veemon: Wait!

But the Black Coat person stop him

Hawkmon: Out of our way!

He left

Armadillomon: Wait!

Impmon: Guys, wait!

They follow the Black Coat and he disappeared

Impmon: I though the impostor was sighted in Digital Castle Oblivion.

Veemon: Agumon...

Impmon: There's no way that's him...

Veemon: I meant the one who ran away first was Agumon and his Friends. But... why run?

Behind them Agumon and his Friends is looking at them and Psychemon is unhooded his cloak

Psychemon: Wanna go back?

Next day

They found a Hooded figure and it was Agumon and his Friends

Veemon: Agumon. Where have you been?

Hawkmon: We were worried about you. Us and Impmon were looking everywhere for you.

Falcomon: You did? We're sorry.

Dorumon: Let's go home. If you come back voluntarily. Wizarmon will let all this drop. He has to.

They looked down

Veemon: We don't care what he said to you and you friends. We'll be there. Us and Impmon will make sure.

They step back

Veemon: Huh?

Gaomon: We don't want too.

Hawkmon: Why not? Let's go...

They step back again, they are going leave

Armadillomon: Stop!

They grab them and let go because they bring out their Weapons to them and Impmon fire is attacking Agumon and his Friends

Impmon: Hey, you guys.

Veemon: Impmon?

Then Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon is fighting him, Veemon and his look so Shock, they want them to stop and then they say

All: STOP!

Agumon and his Friends heard what Veemon and his Friends said and then they got knocked out by Impmon

Veemon: Agumon?

Hawkmon: Gaomon?

Armadillomon: Falcomon?

Impmon is taking them away and he disappeared with them

Next day

Impmon and Wizardmon are talking

Impmon: You sure everything is better this way?

Wizardmon: I never expected you to say that. If you could save one of tjem... why would you choose the Copy? Or put it this way. Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one? Things are finally right again. Of course we're better of this way. Apocalymon is exasperated from wll the "fixing" we've had to do. We have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line... Impmon. And even you're partners, Ai and Mako.

At the Round Room

Veemon and his Friends are sitting on their chair

Veemon: We want to know.

Apocalymon: About what?

Veemon: Agumon and his Friends. Tell us what happened to them?

Apocalymon: Agumon and his Friends is a valued members of the Organization Digimon. But they need their rest. So don't be worried.

Flashback started

They were at the Darkness to see Apocalymon and then he said to them

Apocalymon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon.

Flashback ended

Veemon: Shoutmon.

Hawkmon: Gumdramon?

Armadillomon: Damemon? Who were they?

Apocalymon: The Connection.

Veemon: Connection?

Apocalymon: They are what makes you, your friends, Agumon and his Friends a part of each other's lives. And the reason I placed Agumon, Falcomon and Gaomon among our numbers. If you want them to stay that way, I must insist you get your minds off these needless distractions. I will have Agumon and his Friends return to their duties tomorrow. Today, you must focus on yours.

Hawkmon: We understand.

They left the Round Room and they saw Impmon

Impmon: Oh. Hey, you guys.

They look away of him because he hurt Agumon and his Friends

Back at the Round Room

Wizardmon: Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Agumon, Veemon and Their Friends?

Apocalymon: I will admit, Agumon and his Friends has strayed from our original designs. However, we are also seeing interesting side effect.

Wizardmon: Are you sure?

Apocalymon: The key. Agumon and his Friends was affected by Veemon and his Friends just as we had anticipated. This was in fact what we had hoped to achieve... But then, through Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon himself began to shape "it" into "him," giving Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon a sense of identity. Our plan seemed like a failure at this point... but then it occurred to me. Agumon and his friends is keeping Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories trapped by claiming them as their own. Keeping close to Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon will ultimately pervent. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon from ever waking.

Wizardmon: I see what you mean. And what about the Imposters?

Apocalymon: See that they stays away from Veemon and his Friends. He is merely an impurity that would make Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon's existence incomplete.

Wizardmon: Then we shall return to our original plan.

Back to Memory Skyscraper

Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossumon is looking at the Castle

Back at the Agumon and his friend's Room

Agumon: What are we going to do, Psychemon?

Next day

Veemon and his Friends is looking at the Sun, and then Impmon even Agumon, Falcomon and Gaomon has arrived and didn't say anything

Meanwhile

Taiga: Oh no!

Keisuke: This is not good.

DiZmon: What's happening?

Takumi: Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memories... I think it has stopped.

DiZmon: And what does that mean?

Keisuke: Unless something is done. They'll never wake up from their Slumber.

DiZmon: The gloves has to come off.

Taiga: But...

DiZmon: Nobodies never should have existed. As I'm sure you understand, boys.

Takumi: Of course.

Next day

Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon are looking at the Sun and they eat their Ice Cream

Month's later

The Dream

Two Digimon is holding the Sword, The shield, And the Digimon is wearing 2 Gold Ring on his wrist and Three Digimon is holding the Sword, Shield and The Rings and then is onto Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon's hand and they give them a toy sword and their friends left them

After the Dream

Veemon wakes up and rub his face and then he saw a tear on his eye

Veemon: What is that?

In the Dream

A Crest went to the Device

Back in Reality

After Agumon and his Friends returned to the Organization Digimon, Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon grew weaker by the day. It was as though Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon continued to gain strength as Veemon and his friends lost it. Using their power was beginning to wear out Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon

After the Mission

They are at the Tower of Digital Twilight Town

Agumon: Are you sure, your okay?

Veemon: Um. This is getting strange.

Gaomon: Why?

Veemon: Seen when do you ever worry about me?

Agumon: What do you mean, Strange?

Veemon: Usually, me and my friends do all the Worring over you and your friends. I don't think it's ever been the other way around before. Just feel strange, that's all.

Agumon: Veemon, of course I was worried about you. You're my best friend.

Armadillomon: We're just glad that you and your friends are back. Even though it might have been rough on you.

Falcomon: Umm, is Impmon coming.

Armadillomon: (Sigh) We don't know if he could. And who knows...

Gaomon: You didn't have a fight, right?

Hawkmon: How could be? How come that jerk attack you like that?

Gaomon: "That Jerk"? You mean Impmon?

Falcomon: But... we wouldn't be sitting here with you and your friends. If Impmon doesn't done that.

Gaomon: He is your best friend.

Armadillomon: We know. And so are you.

Gaomon: Well, it's not the same without the Seven of us...

They look at the sunset

Back at the Castle

Gaomon: Impmon.

Impmon: You need something, Gaomon.

Gaomon: Well, you see... Something's wrong with Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon. You don't know why, do you? They say their power wears him out when he goes to use it. And then today, Me and my friends was fighting the same way they does.

Impmon: You would know more about Veemon and his friends then I did by now.

Gaomon: What are you saying?

Impmon: (Sigh) Well, what do you think, Gaomon?

Gaomon: I don't know.

Impmon: Not quite sure? Is that because you and your friends are copy?

Gaomon got shock for what he said

Impmon: You do know that. You and your Friends are a Copy, and a Replica. Whose original purpose was to copy Veemon and his friends power. So if you and your friends see their powers getting weaker, while your powers are getting stronger. It could mean that you and your friends are robbing Veemon and his friend's Data and their powers more than you oughta be.

Gaomon: What could we... what can we do?

Impmon: You have to think of yourself. Because I know you' and your friends not just Copy. We're best friends. You, your friends, Me, Veemon and his Friends, that is. Okay?

Gaomon: Yes. Can I asked you one more question?

Impmon: What's gonna be?

Gaomon: I just saw Three Digimon, the first one who has the power of Warrior like Veemon and Agumon, the second one who has the power of Mystic like Me and Hawkmon, and the last one who has the power of Guardian like Armadillomon and Falcomon. Are they who I think they are?

They didn't know Devimon is spying on them

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Devimon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon has a pretty powerful effect on them is all I'm saying.

Apocalymon: Yes, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own. Nor become the Digimon we know. But in the end, it only proves that the Replica is the more worthy vessel. The time has come. Wizarmon, are the devices ready?

Wizardmon: In a matter of days.

Apocalymon: Excellent.

Wizardmon: And what about Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon?

Apocalymon: Both of them have connection to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, but we only need one of them under our thumb. Whether Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon takes from Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon the rest of what they have to give... or, whether they destroys them first and taken back what is his, there is no change of our plans. No matter how, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's power will belong to us. And I think we only need one of them too.

Next day

Veemon and his Friends, still in a slump, continued to received missions from the Organization Digimon. They spent their days executing missions.

Weeks later

At Agumon and his friend's Room

Agumon: The way things are... we're going to wreak everything... what should we do, Psychemon?

Flashback has started

They have Awaken

Agumon: Are you...

Psychemon: Psychemon.

Dracmon: Dracmon.

Opossummon: Opossummon. We are friends to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon.

Agumon: What? You know them?

Dracmon: Yeah.

Gaomon: Thanks. You saved us, but we don't know why? You did.

Psychemon: I guess... I just felt like it.

Gaomon: Psychemon, please... tell us more- about Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and those three Boys they always with.

Psychemon: You mean Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru?

Agumon: Taiki. That's right. He's the one who has same voice like me.

Gaomon: Even us from Taigiru and Yuu.

Dracmon: To Them, they're someone very important.

Gaomon It just... we remember things about the six of them. But we're nothing more than a copy- something that somebody created.

Agumon: So why would we have... their memories and Data. Do you know they are?

Opossummon: You mean, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon? I'm sorry, but our lip is sealed.

Falcomon: Why?

Dracmon: Guys, your memories and your data... they are belong to them

Agumon: So are you saying... we're like a part of them?

Psychemon: When their memories and Data were scattered, some of them... found their way around you, Agumon, Gaomon, Falcomon. Now, They have been put to sleep so that we can piece together memories. Except...

Agumon: You can't, because part of it is inside of us. That means... They cannot wake up.

Psychemon: Yes. That's right. But, if you go with us to them right now, boys. We could give the memories and Data inside you back to them.

Falcomon: So, do you hate us for taking your friend away from you?

Dracmon: A Little. But we're a bit sad.

Gaomon: We're sorry, but... we can't go with you. It's our friends- they need us. And we need them, too.

Opossummon: Maybe... you should take some time and think about it. Figure out who really needs you more. And where you belong.

Agumon: How would we know where we belong, truly? I'm not sure we can promise you, we'll come up with the right answer.

Dracmon: Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you. It has to be one that works best for everybody. You and You friends and everyone else.

They left

Agumon: We'll try. Thank you.

Back to Reality

Agumon: We have to make the most at Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon given to us.

They left the room

Veemon and his Friends battled a heartless during a missions. Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon's strength spent against a formidable foe, Veemon swung his sword with all his might in hopes of ending things quickly. But his strike was Interuppted with the sound of clashing metal. There was Impmomn, blocking both Veemon's and Agumon's Swords. They have been fighting the entire time, each thinking the other was a Heartless. Impmon informed them of the truth surrounding this mission rigged to get them fight one another

At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town

They are eating ice cream

Falcomon: Brain freeze...

Veemon: It's been a while since we all hung out like this, havent we?

Impmon: Well, we've had our share of drama lately. I just remembered- did you know you should be checking your ice cream stick?

Gaomon: Really?

Impmon: Once you finish your Ice Cream, see if the stick say WINNER. Not that I've ever seen one myself.

Veemon and his friend Realize something

Veemon: Wait a minute... (Gasp)

Impmon: What is it now?

Veemon: Umm... it's nothing. Nothing really.

Hawkmon: If we finish ice cream, what happen if we win?

Impmon: I'll tell you why... You know, I don't have a clue too.

Armadillomon: Why? You don't know?

Impmon: Well, it's gotta be something good if you're a WINNER, right?

Hawkmon: That's great.

Falcomon: Aw. The sun's beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunset but today's out them all to shame. If only things could stay like this forever...

Veemon: Hey... what if we all just took off?

Agumon: How come?

Veemon: If we ran, I bet we could always be together.

Gaomon: But we have nowhere to run.

Veemon: Yeah. I guess you're right.

Impmon: What's important isn't that we hang out with each other every day-

Falcomon: As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, we'll never be apart, right? We've got it for what you said, Impmon.

Impmon: Great.

Gaomon: We'll have these moments memorised for a long time. Forever.

Armadillomon: Me too. Forever.

Meanwhile

Taiga: Shoutmon...

Takumi: Damemon...

Keisuke: Gumdramon...

DiZmon: It looks like we come to a standstill

Keisuke: It is.

DiZmon: This has gone long enough, Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon. I think you know what needs to be done.

Psychemon: Understood.

Next day

Wizardmon: Looks like you meddled again.

Impmon: I'm sorry to bother you, but... are you saying something?

Wizardmon: The Organization doesn't need all of of them. Just one will suffice. Stop pretending. Think about that.

Veemon and his Friends enters the Lobby to see Impmon, Agumon and his Friends, even Devimon coversing with Devimon. The unusual team were about to head out on a mission. Veemon asked Wizarmonif he could take Agumon's place, but Wizarmon chided Veemon and his Friends asking if he was powerless with Agumon. Veemon and his friends was Agumon and his Friends even Impmon off with a where of unease.

He and Agumon is fighting each other

Devimon: Well. What a blast from the blast.

Impmon: Agumon? Stop!

Devimon: Of all the faces... why do I look at them and see yours?

He saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon

Devimon: Why is it that you all always have to glare at me like that?

All: Enough!

They disappeared and then they defeat Devimon

Gaomon: We're sorry, Impmon.

Impmon: Why are you doing this?

Falcomon: Please, let us go. We have to do this, or else-

They take off their hood and show it to Impmon, and he look shock, and they hooded back

Agumon: Please, Impmon. You have to take care of Veemon and his Friends.

Impmon: But... you'd be...

Falcomon: Please.

He moved his head means go

Agumon: Thanks, Impmon.

They went to the Portal

Back at the Lobby

Wizardmon: Explain this to me.

Impmon: That Vampire need to get a new eye for this. They just got away.

Devimon: I'll give him that. Can't toss the blame around.

Wizardmon: And now we're left with the one's we don't need...

Veemon: Did something happen?

Wizardmon left the Lobby

Hawkmon: Where's Agumon and his Friends.

Devimon: They flew the coop. The Digimon here couldn't trouble himself to clip their wings.

Veemon: What does he mean, Impmon?

Devimon: You're friend sat there Sucking his thumb while Agumon and his Friends walked right off. I'm going back to my room.

He left the Lobby

Veemon: What happen out there?

Impmon: No clue.

Veemon: No Clue? Agumon and his Friends gone. How can that be nothing!?

Impmon: It just like Devimon said. I just sat there sucking my thumb while Agumon and his Friends run away.

They look Angry

Veemon: We're asking you WHY you did that, and know it!

Impmon: Agumon and his friends is like a mirror that reflects you all.

Dorumon: What do you mean by that?

Impmon: Agumon and his friends is a copy and Replica, created to duplicate your powers.

Veemon: Are you insane? Agumon and his friends are real, not a copy.

Impmon: They are mirror that reflects you. And when I looked in the mirror... It wasn't you I saw.

Hawkmon: They are them! You can't expected to be us.

Impmon: That's not what I'm saying. It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror.

Dorumon: Do you mean... they have to destroy them?!

Impmon doesn't want to talk to them

Armadillomon: Tell us!

Impmon: Boys, if somebody doesn't then you won't be you anymore.

Veemon: We'll always be us. We're still you're best friends- just like Agumon and his friends too.

Impmon: Not it wasn't. You're missing the whole point, boys.

Veemon: We're done with this!

They left the Room running

Impmon: Guys!

They already left

Impmon: I wish you understand, Boys.

Back to Agumon and his Friends

They made it back to Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

Agumon: Psychemon.

Gaomon: Dracmon.

Falcomon: Opossummon.

Psychemon: Do you find the Answers?

Agumon: Yes, we certainly did. We on the verge of losing everything we care about. So please... Please, Psychemon, tell us what we should do now.

Psychemon: Go to Digital Twilight Town. You'll find three boys named Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke.

Falcomon: Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke? What does they look like?

Psychemon: You're find out. We don't think you'll have trouble finding them.

Agumon: Alright. Thanks, Psychemon. See ya.

They left to Digital Twilight Town

Next day

At the Round Room

Apocalymon: Agumon and his friends disappeared yet again.

Shurimon: Do we know where they has headed.

Apocalymon: They are not real Digimon. They are Replica merely a copy.

Jokermon: A Copy? What does that mean?

Wizardmon: A copy is a Copy.

Devimon: Talking about the Replica Program, isn't that obvious?

Divermon: The what now?

Shurimon: Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this pet project of yours.

Apocalymon: The purpose was to take a piece of the Digimon Warriors memory and copy it, thus making their powers our own. This is one of several projects of ours being undertaken at Digital Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by UlforceVeedramon's untimely demise. Needless to say, losing UlforceVeedramon was not part of our plans. We were also caught off guard when this particular replica we called Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon and identity of its own.

Wizardmon: No one in Digital Castle Oblivion ever reported any instance where a replica formed it's identity. Do you concur, Impmon

Apocalymon: Whatever the copy may decide to do, we can be certain it will no longer have an impact on our plans. Still, it knows our secret. We need to shorten the lash. Perhaps even tighten it.

Veemon: What exactly do you-

Apocalymon: Impmon. The onus is on our to capture and bring back Agumon and his friends. The escape is on your watch. I will overlook any nicks or scratches. Just ensure they still functions on arrival.

Shurimon: Why would you allow a deserter back? We should simply eradicate them!

Wizardmon: It is not a "deserter." It is just a relaxed specimen that has wandered out.

Apocalymon: Are we clear, Impmon? Dismissed.

He vanish

Shurimon: Bring them back alive? It's sheer madness.

He vanished

Divermon: All this time, I've been talking to a copy.

He vanished

Devimon: So now, we just clean it up, huh? Oh, well.

He vanished

Jokermon: If only the whispers at the top carrier to the bottom... hmm.

He vanished

Wizardmon: Impmon. Those orders were absolute.

Impmon has vanished the room

Wizarmon Still here, Boys? Proceed with your missions.

Veemon: Agumon and his friends... they are not a copy.

Wizarmon: A Copy couldn't be part of the Organization. Just look around the room. We have and always will be fifteen.

They left the Round Room

Veemon: Impmon! Maybe it's best. If Agumon and his friends never comes back to the Organization. Do you really have to do what Apocalymon said?

Impmon: If I don't. They'll eradicated me next.

Dorumon: In that case... can you at least try not to harm them?

Impmon: That's up to them. Boys... They are dangerous.

Hawkmon: Dangerous?

Impmon: Have you got all your strength back?

Veemon: Not really. How long have you know about them? Could it be... that you've known about them for a long time, and not told me anything?

He went to the Portal

Meanwhile

A Yokai in a black coat is walking into the forest and he saw three black coat, they unhooded and it was Quartzmon, Laylamon and Lucemon, he is going to attack them, But Quartzmon put a bandana on his eyes, Laylamon put on a Sunglasses and Lucemon put on a hood and turned into Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

Fuyunyan: Guys! You're okay?

Dracmon: Hey, Fuyunyan.

Fuyunyan: Where were you? You have me worried. And where have been all this time?

Opossummon: We've been... searching for a way to conquer the darkness within us while we wait for Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon to awaken.

Fuyunyan: The way you look...

Psychemon: You don't have to worry about us. We're getting the hang of keeping the darkness under control.

Fuyunyan: And Shoutmon and his friends... Did something wrong with fixing all their memories?

Psychemon: There's a reason the Organization Digimon's been quiet since our battle in Digital Castle Oblivion. And now I know it's not because a depletion in members had made them weak. Taking Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memory apart piece by piece was only the first step in what they were trying to do at Digital Castle Oblivion. And I think they needed more time to fix their memories.

Fuyunyan: You know, you and your friends and me were all looking into what the Organization was up to, but what I saw didn't look like much. Almost like they're trying to buy some time...

Psychemon: Correct. Their memories are what they after. And they needed all this time until now to absorb every piece of it.

Fuyunyan: Huh?

Dracmon: The prices of putting their memories back together has gone nowhere... They have what's most important to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon... Their memories of Taiki, Taigiru and Yuu.

Fuyunyan: Well, then you have to let me help! Maybe I could get the memories back!

Psychemon: We have that covered, Fuyunyan. I think I want to have a favor to you.

Fuyunyan: And what was it?

Psychemon: We have to face one of the Organization's members soon. If we not survive the battle. And if we do it might be because we gave in the darkness. That means you're the only one who will be there for Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro- the only one who can guide them when they awaken.

Fuyunyan: Psychemon...

Psychemon: Promise us, Fuyunyan. When our friends wake up, you have to be there to help them out.

Fuyunyan: I promise.

Next day

At their Room

Veemon: Agumon... Replica Program... Agumon was a Fragment made to replicate my Powers- The Digimon Warrior's power. Even Gaomon and Falcomon who replicate the Mystic and Guardians power from you guys.

Hawkmon: I guess so. When they left the Organization Digimon. Impmon didn't stop them. Like he wanted them to go.

Armadillomon: Impmon probably know about them for some time now, but has kept it from us.

Veemon: Us and the; are both special Digimon. They are Replica a copy.

Hawkmon: What about us? Are we a copy too? Apocalymon said... Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, what connect them and us. But who were they anyway?

Veemon: And who are we... supposed to be?

Armadillomon: We don't know... but Impmon did... if he was hiding something about us about Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon, what could he hiding from us?

The left their room

Veemon: Impmon?

Impmon: Hey, boys.

Armadillomon: Did you find them yet?

Impmon: It's not easy for me to find them.

Hawkmon: I suppose not.

Veemon: Haven't you know about Agumon and his friends this whole time?

Impmon: Well... Not exactly.

Veemon: Seen when then?

Impmon: Hm... I don't think I exactly remember when.

Hawkmon: Didn't get it Memorised, is it?

They tried to smile but can't

Veemon: Look, we have to tell you something.

Armadillomon: Impmon. Who are we really. We are special like Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon and we know that. But the Organization Digimon's wanted us out of the picture. It's it true?

Impmon: Yes, they are.

Veemon: I guess it's because They copied our powers and the Warrior's, Mystic and Guardians powers, and they don't need us anymore. And Impmon, I think you acted the same way.

Impmon: No way, I am. You guy are always be my... my best friends.

Hawkmon: Best Friends. Are suppose to be honest and kind to each other! Who are we, Impmon!

Veemon: Apocalymon said that us, Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon are connection to each Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. We don't know who they are. Are we Copy like Agumon and his friends?

Impmon You're different then them.

Veemon: Then why did-

Impmon: Finding out the truth. Doesn't mean it will always work out for the best.

They look Angry at Impmon

Hawkmon: What makes you so sure about that! We have the right to know the truth! How did we even get here? Why are we so special? And when did we learn how to use our powers?

Veemon: We hardly know who we are! What is so wrong with waiting something answer!

Impmon: Guys...

Veemon: We need to know, Impmon? Tell us, who are we?

Impmon: You need to trust me, okay?

Veemon: No. We're sorry.

They left

Impmon: Guys...

Veemon: Somebody know where we came from, if we don't get answers here, we'll get them somewhere else. That will be the person we trust.

They packed everything in their room and Veemon look at the ice Cream Stick

Veemon: I tried... But me and my friends will have to find out about ourselves. There's no way to be here, anymore.

They all left the Castle and went to Digital Twilight Town

Impmon: You're minds made up?

Armadillomon: Why would those Power's chooses us? We have to know.

Impmon: You can't turned on the Organization Digimon! If you went of their bad side and they will eliminated you.

Veemon: Who cares. None of them will miss us.

Impmon: That's not true. But I am.

He look down

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

At the White Room

Taiga: Nice to see you, Agumon, Gaomon, Falcomon.

Agumon: Boys. Are you ready... to see our face?

Taiga: Yep.

Gaomon: Then what do think we should do?

Keisuke: What do want to do?

They look at the Drawing of Them, Veemon and his friends even Impmon

Falcomon: But first, we just wanted to be with Veemon nand his friends even Impmon forever. But then we started to Realize that our memories... Wells these aren't really even Ours, aren't they?

Takumi: You're not Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, or Veemon and his friends. You're Taiki, Taigiru and Yuu that they remember them as partner.

Gaomon: And as we remember more of our past, the more we feel the need to back where we came from... What should we do... to go back?

Taiga: So you're going back to them? If you return your memories to them, then you will disappear. In exchange for not having your own memory, your connected other memories. So when you disappear, no one will remember. There won't any you to remember. For all the Powers that we possess, we can't keep even one piece of the memory called "you" connected.

Falcomon: We know, we're ready. Otherwise we wouldn't be there. We also know that Veemon and his friends should be going back with Shoutmon and his friends with us. But... we don't think they understand. Not yet.

Taiga: We know. They can't feel them just yet.

Gaomon: Boys, will you please watch over them once we're gone?

Falcomon: You won't be alone. We asked someone else too. There just isn't anything else we can do.

Takumi: Alright.

Agumon: Thanks.

Keisuke: So are you ready to see them?

Gaomon: Yes, we are.

Then DiZmon appeared

DiZmon: Boys it's them! The Organization Digimon has found us. These Copies has led them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting them?

Agumon: We can handle this!

Taiga: Guys! Wait!

They went outside and they saw Impmon

Impmon: How come I'm the only one doing the dirty work?

Agumon: Impmon...

Impmon: Guys... what are you going to do?

Falcomon: We decided that we have to go back to where we belong.

Impmon: To be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning. But you know, it's still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks and bad.

Agumon: It's for the good of everyone.

Impmon: But how do you know that? Everybody thinks they're right...

Gaomon: This is right...

Impmon: Their going to destroy you!

They bring out their weapons and their power

Falcomon: Please, Impmon. Don't hold back, promise.

Impmon look so angry in rage

Impmon: What the Matter with you!? You all... think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm tired of this. Go on, you just keep running. But I'm always there to bring ou all back!

After the Fight

Impmon is carried them in the castle and look tired

Impmon: Why you want me to cause so much trouble for this.

Then Apocalymon is here and carried, Agumon and his Friends

Next day

At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town

Armadillomon: Ha ha. Where do we supposed to go? What a joke?

Hawkmon: Yeah, it is.

Then Agumon and his friends has appeared

Veemon: Guys!

They gave them an Ice Cream

Armadillomon: Thank.

After they finished their ice cream

Agumon: Veemon... we're out of time.

They take off the hood and Veemon and his friends look shock

Falcomon: Even if we're not ready. We have make this choice.

Gaomon: You have poured so many memories to us, given us so much... that we are about to overflow.

Agumon: Look at us, you guys. Who did you see?

Falcomon: If you see someone else face... a Digimon's face, then that means we're almost ready this copy will have to play their parts.

Gaomon: Guys. This is them, It's Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

They saw their Face of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and they walk in the Air

Agumon: You and your friends are next. We have to make you are part of us, too. Don't you see. This is why we were created.

After the battle

They lose their Memories about Agumon and his friends

Veemon: Who are you, guys? It's so funny, that me and my friends forgot someone who was really important.

Agumon: You and your friends will be better off without us.

They are Fading into Light, fragments and data

Veemon: Are we... the one who did this to you?

Agumon: No... It was our choice... to go away now.

Gaomon: Better that, then to do nothing and let Apocalymon and his Partner having his way. We belong to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon.

Falcomon: And now, we're are going back... to be with them.

Agumon: Guys... I need you... to do us a favor. All those hearts that we transfer to the Human World... Kingdom Hearts... set them free.

Hawkmon: Kingdom Hearts... free them

They saw their legs look crystallised

Gaomon: Is too late... for to do our mistake. But you can't let Apocalymon transfer to the Human World, and even His Partner, Xemnas... have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good-bye, Veemon and friends. See you again We're glad... that we see you. Oh, and of course. Impmon too.

Gaomon: You were all our best friends, and don't forget that the truth.

Hawkmon: No...

Armadillomon: Guys! Who else we will have ice cream with?

They are now Fading to be with Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, Hawkmon saw a seashell on Gaomon pocket and they are now sad

Veemon: Agumon.

Hawkmon: Gaomon.

Armadillomon: Falcomon.

They are now crying

Back to Impmon

Impmon: How did all of this happen?

He saw an Envelope, he open it and it was 3 Ice Cream Stick say WINNER and he knows that He's best Friends given to him

Next day

They are in the Digital World That's Never Was and then it began to rain, they already put on their hoods and then Heartless Appeared, Veemon bring out two Swords, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, even Hawkmon and Dorumon being out two Shield and Staff and now he and he's Friends and gonna fight, then they saw 3 Digital on too of the Skyscraper, they went after them and then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon is having a Memories about Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon, He and his firends landed on the Ground and fighting all the Heartless, then Veemon and his friends are fighting the Heartless too. Psychemon and his Friends is having a Memories of Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon that was Fading, and they encounter Veemon and his friends

Veemon: Who are you?

Psychemon: Does it matter. We came here from you.

Hawkmon: And why are you trying to stop us?

Dracmon: Because we want the rest of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories back.

Armadillomon: What? Don't speak about that!

Opposummon: You have a plan or something?

Veemon: We'll go to the Human World and set Kingdom Hearts free, and everything will be back to the way it was! They'll come back and the Seven of us can be together again.

Psychemon: You mean Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon. Is a struggle to remember those names now. Even though, we cannot let you go doing anything crazy.

Hawkmon: We are freeing Kingdom Hearts and we're going to find Shoutmon and his friends! We want Agumon and his friends back, we want our life back!

Dracmon: If you try to go to the Human World and contact Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization Digimon will destroy you.

Veemon: Stop it!

They are fighting

Psychemon: Why!? Why you have the Power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian?

Veemon: Quite!

Psychemon and his friends, knocked Veemon and his friends out, and they remember the good time with Impmon, Agumon, Falcomon and Gaomon. Psychemon and his team approach them, and Psychemon put the Oblivion Sword on the ground right next to Veemon, then Veemon and his Friends is getting up and continue fighting Psychemon and his team

Veemon: Why can't you quit?

Psychemon: Hmm... Come on, Shoutmon. I though you were a strongest Digimon.

Veemon: Oh, Yeah? I'll be Strong no matter what. Huh?

Dorumon: Why do you say that?

Psychemon: So it was true. You really are his Nobody.

Opossummon: Even for you Friends, they were really are Gumdramon and Damemon's Nobodies.

Dracmon: I guess DiZmon was right after all.

Veemon: What do you mean by that? We are us. Nobody else!

They attacked them

Agumon: (voice) Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon! You have to stop them!

Veemon: How many times we have fight you.

Psychemon: Okay. You left us with no other choice.

Hawkmon: Huh?

Psychemon: We have to release the power in my heart- the dark power that we've been holding back. Even... if it changed us forever.

They is using all his darkness, and then they turned into Quartzmon, Laylamon and Lucemon. And then they grab them hard

Quartzmon: We have accepted it.

Then the Memories of Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon is Fading since they joined the Organization Digimon's, Then DiZmon shows up, Psychemon and his friends put on their hoods

Quartzmon: DiZmon... they could feel Shoutmon even his friends.

DiZmon: Oh, they told you how they "felt" did they? Pathetic. A Nobody can't feel anything.

Lucemon: If they had met them, things might have been different.

In Veemon's Mind

Agumon: (voice) Veemon, don't be sad. Me and my Friend's came from you, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Gumdramon, Damemon and Shoutmon. I am you... And my friends is Hawkmon and Armadillomon the same way that we are Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. You'll forget us, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you, your friends and us will always be here... forever, inside them

Next day

Veemon has wake up in his House

Veemon: (Yawn) Another dream about him.

He open the Window and he look at the town

Hours Later

He went off to see his friends

Veemon: Maybe, today we can all go down to the Beach!

He made it to see his Friends to their usual place

Veemon: (Narrating) Only Seven days to go, and then my Summer Vacation is over.

 **The End.**


End file.
